Leader Plankton!
This article is about the spin-off series. For the character, go to Leader Plankton. Leader Plankton! is a popular spin-off series created by Travisplatypus. It takes place in another dimension where Plankton is the leader. The series will have 4 seasons and a total of 105 episodes with a movie ending the series. Characters Main *Leader Plankton - the ruler of his dimension. *Prisoner SpongeBob/Black Sponge - one of Leader Plankton's prisoners. His alter-ego, Black Sponge, works for Anti-Plankton. *Sir Sandy - the leader of the group against Leader Plankton. *Patrick Star - Leader Plankton's main bodyguard. *Squidward Tentacles - one of Leader Plankton's guards. *Eugene H. Krabs - one of Leader Plankton's guards. Major *Cry Whale - a member of Anti-Plankton. She is the daughter of Eugene, who despises her being in the group. *Assistant Karen - Leader Plankton's computer/assistant. *Snailster Gary - the group pet of Anti-Plankton. He has a fighting shell that can turn him into a fighting machine. *Bubble Buddy - a bubble friend of SpongeBob's that appeared in The Fight Against Bubble Buddy. He came to save SpongeBob, but was later popped by LP. *Sadie - a citizen of Bikini Bottom. She once tried to turn Black Sponge in, but he gave her $100 for her two sons that she once couldn't feed. *Craig Mammalton - the leader of Craig and the Ocean Protectors that was against Leader Plankton. Later, LP left him in prehistoric times to die from a volcanic eruption. *Harold - a citizen of Bikini Bottom. He once tried to turn in Black Sponge, but Black Sponge kicked him in the eye. He gets very angry when people call him "Random Guy". *Elderly Fish - an male elder citizen in Bikini Bottom. For Leader Plankton's birthday, he gave him his walker that he still needed. *Officer Nancy - a female police officer. Due to the law, she had to try to arrest the Black Sponge when ordered by Leader Plankton. *Officer John - a male police officer. Due to the law, he had to try to arrest the Black Sponge when ordered by Leader Plankton. *Patrick Star - a sea star from the normal universe of SpongeBob SquarePants. He appeared in a mirror on The Universe Traveler. Minor *Sand Larry - a sand figure LP created in Beach Day. At the end, he saved LP. * RoboSwick - a poorly drawn "robot" that LP tried to use to get into Anti-Plankton, but failed. * Members of Sir Sandy's Group - members that are in Sir Sandy's group ploting against Leader Plankton. * Leader Plankton's other guards - guards protecting the inside and outside of the Bucket of Evil. * Rich Fish - a wealthy fish who was robbed of his money by Eugene in The Take Over!. * Little Kid - seen surfing in Prehistoric Plankton. He was scared because Quag, an alien, landed on his surfboard. * The Three Anchovies - three anchovies that were part of Craig's group against LP. Later, LP left them in prehistoric times to die from a volcanic eruption. They were annoyed by Craig's obsession with tanning. *Sand Squidward - a sand figure LP created in Beach Day. He pointed out to LP that he already ruled the ocean. *Random Fish - a random fish that gave LP a present to in The No Thanks-Giving Gifts To Leader Plankton Special, just to have LP hurt him with. *Prisoner SandBob - a sand figure LP created in Beach Day. He was his sand prisoner. * Chefs - chefs that competed in the Big Bikini Bottom Cook-Off in The Big Cook-Off. * Normal citizens - citizens of the entire Pacific Ocean. * Travisplatypus - the creator, writer and editor of the Leader Plankton! articles. He was mentioned in The New Moonian Baby by Quag. Space Moon Main *Quag - a evil moonian who made Patrick his assistant. *Timmy the Twina - Quag's nemesis. *Lahoonamine Egater - a friendly moonian who is married to Missita. *Missita Egater- a moonian who is the owner of her pet, Timmy. She is married to Lahoonamine. *Tomster Egater - a baby moonian who Missita gave birth to in The New Moonian Baby. He has excellent secret agent skills, and often helps Timmy defeat Quag. Major * Doctor Equan - a moonian doctor who tried to help Patrick when he was choking. He once fell of the moon and into space, but fell back down again because of LP's Gravity Ray. It is unknown if he's still alive. * Moonian announcer - a moonian that has announced moonian events in a few episodes. In Moon Races, he was seen physically. * Fred - a moonian that acts much like Fred, who was crashed into in Moon Races. * Mrs. Hoonawa - a moonian who died because Leader Plankton kept her in the water to long. * Julia - a teen moonian who made sarcastic remarks on Leader Plankton's rocket. Minor * Moonian chefs - chefs that competed in the Big Moon Cook-Off in The Big Cook-Off. * Moonian racers - local Moon Center and Tinnington citizens who decided to compete in the Moon Center 5000 annual race in Moon Races. * Moonians - a race of aliens who live on the moon. PumpkinZania *Trevor the Pumpkin Head - the leader of the Pumpkin Heads. He tried to haunt over the Earth in Ocean Fright Night of Doom. *Other Pumpkin Heads - normal citizens of PumpkinZania. Their leader is Trevor. They are terrified of Timmy the Twina. Upcoming Characters *Santa Claus - a jolly man who gives away presents during Christmas time. He is set to appear in The Leader Plankton! Christmas Special, where he will go through a few things with LP. Episodes Season 1 *The Take Over! (pilot) *Stuck On The Moon *The Search For Patrick *Life As A Prisoner *Squirrel And Plankton Fight (first episode of 2012 LPSM) *The Big Cook-Off *SpongeBob Escapes *The Mystery of the Black Sponge *Wanted: The Black Sponge *Moon Races *An Unwanted Visitor *The New Moonian Baby *Trip To The Moon (last episode of 2012 LPSM) *Back To The Ruled Ocean *The Universe Traveler Season 2 *Plankton's Big Birthday Bash (first episode of Season 2; first episode written by IHeartSpongeBob) *Prehistoric Plankton (first episode of Season 2 to be written by travisplatypus) *Ocean Fright Night of Doom (Halloween Special) *Beach Day *The No Thanks-Giving Gifts To Leader Plankton Special (Thanksgiving Special) *The Fight Against Bubble Buddy *The Leader Plankton! Christmas Special (Christmas Special, to be written by Traviplatypus, IHeartSpongeBob, and SpongeTechX.) *It's Almost A New Year! (New Year's Eve Special) *It's a Ruling New Year! (New Year's Special) *New Nicknames Trivia *Even though SpongeBob is the main character of the original series, he doesn't have the title role. Awards and Nominations *'*'''Announced recently; voting not open yet; voting not closed yet *1 = "The Big Cook-Off" *2 = Travisplatypus *3 = "Plankton's Big Birthday Bash"† *4 = "Ocean Fright Night of Doom"† *5 = "The No Thanks-Giving Gifts To Leader Plankton Special"† *6 = Travisplatypus (Leader Plankton!, ''SpongeBob SquarePants: The Reality Show)† *7 = IHeartSpongeBob (Leader Plankton!, When Sponges Go Bad)† *8 = SpongeTechX (Leader Plankton!, Bikini Bottom High)† *9 = Dillion9988 (Leader Plankton!, Bikini Bottom High, SpongeBob SquarePants: The Reality Show)† *10 = Leader Plankton *11 = Black Sponge *'†' http://www.surveymonkey.com/s/JPFNWQV Gallery Exc.png|Your series is Exceedingly Entertaining! Patrick Approved Award 2.png|This series has been Patrick Approved! :D TOGOOD2.jpg|Your show is "to good!" :3 Krabby Patty Award.jpg Moar_Award_LP!.png|We hope to see "moar" of this spin-off! Squilliams favorite.jpg|This Series has own the Squilliam's Favorite Award! :) Because this series cause Squilliam to Faint! Just Cool Award 4.JPG|This series is Just Cool. Workers *Travisplatypus (Creator, Writer, Storyboard Artist, Title Card Creator) *IHeartSpongeBob (Writer, Storyboard Artist, Storyboard Director, Director, Supervising Producer, Technical Director, Editor) *SpongeTechX (Writer, Creative Director, Title Card Creator) *William Leonard (Writer) *JCM (Editor) *Dillon9988 (Writer) Episodes News *Good news!!! The holidays are coming up and everyone loves the holidays, right? Well, guess what! This month's December and we'll be having a Christmas Special and then the first part of the New Year Special will be posted in December and the second part will be posted on New Year's Day in January of 2013. *A new feature has been addded to the Leader Plankton! page. This is the Crazy Poll section. A poll will be created asking people a certain thing relating to the show. Every few days the poll will be updated to a new one. *Writing for the Christmas Special has begun! Crazy Poll What are your plans for reading the Christmas Special? To wait for writing to be finished and then read it To read each new update Segments *'Leader Plankton Segment (The Take Over - present)' *'Stuck On The Moon Segment (The Take Over - Trip To The Moon)' *'Black Sponge Segment (SpongeBob Escapes - Trip To The Moon)' *'Alternate-Dimension Segment (Plankton's Big Birthday Bash - Prehistoric Plankton)' Rules *No cussing at all! (That means no minor curse words either!) *No gore. *Don't edit episodes that have been created by another user unless you have permission. *Do not edit anything '''Leader Plankton! '''related unless you are an official helper. Category:Spin-Offs Category:Leader Plankton! Category:Series Category:Fan Series Category:Television Series Category:Featured Articles Category:Spin offs Category:Alternate Universes